Tornado
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase are caught in a large tornado, alone, while Leo, Tasha and Davenport are away in Paris. When one of their own are seriously hurt and on the brink of death, will the other two be able to get to the only person who can save him/her in time? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Mia here with a new story! I hope you enjoy! If you want more, please leave a review! Thanks. By the way, all characters look like they do in Season Three, and this is set after Which Father Knows Best, but without Douglas, so it's AU, sort of. Tell me if I should continue or not! Thanks. The first chapter is just the beginning. I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing. Hope you enjoy! If you liked it, review, follow and favorite. If I get any facts wrong, please tell me in a review or a PM. Thanks.**

_**Bree's POV**_

The last thing I wanted to do was stay with my brothers, one younger, one older, for four and a half weeks. Alone. But I had to. Mr. Davenport said that he, Tasha and Leo were going to Paris for four and a half weeks for a _much needed family vacation,_ as he put it.

In all honesty, it sucks. Why he wouldn't invite us, meaning Adam, Chase and I, was unknown, and I couldn't help but be a little mad at him. We're his family, too. Although I understood it as well. Tasha wanted a break from all of the drama that was going on. Like when she realized that Douglas was rooming with us. She was very protective of us, which was nice.

"Okay, I'm checking everything again..." Mr. Davenport muttered, counting his bags, making sure that he had everything. Tasha and Leo gave us a hug and said that they would be back before we knew it, to which we just smiled and nodded, because we knew it would be true.

How wrong I was.

"Mr. Davenport, we'll be fine." Adam says for the tenth time, and I'm surprised at how reassuring he sounds.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asks, and I smile at him.

"We'll be fine." I say, pushing him toward the door. "Go have fun!"

He says goodbye and Adam slams the door in his face.

"Yes!" He grins, turning to us. "We've got the whole place to ourselves!"

I roll my eyes at my older brother, and Chase goes over to the fridge and grabs a water bottle.

"Adam, make you sure you don't break anything." He says warily, and I smile as Adam jumps onto the couch.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolls his eyes.

A few minutes of silence passes, and I turn on the TV, flipping through the channels.

A loud couple of beeps interrupts my channel, and we all wince, followed by a dinging.

"Warning." Says the automatic female voice. "Tornado detected for Mission Creek. Take immediate shelter." The voice drones on, talking about what to do in case of the tornado hits, the following counties to which are in the path, including us, and I waste no time.

Despite the fear that pumps through my veins, I grab Adam and Chase's arms and superspeed down to the lab with them, and Adam quickly prepares a little barrier around us, and Chase uses his force field to surround us, his face taut with effort and determination and the slightest hint of fear running across his eyes.

Adam comes back after he sets the last thing down. His face is pale and he holds us close, just like he used to do when we were little, murmuring soothing words, telling us that it will be alright, that he'll do everything he can to protect us.

It's been a few, painfully slow agonizing minutes when the begins to pound onto the house, so loud that I can hear it easily, even without the bionic hearing that Chase has.

All we can do now is wait, and pray.

**A/N: Hey there, everyone! I hope you enjoy this new story. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless! I have never had a Tornado experience, so if I got anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks. If you enjoyed, please follow, favorite and review. See you later with the next chapter, guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Mia back with the second chapter of Tornado. :3 Oh and ****to one of my favorite authors on this whole entire sight, RazaraTheFirst****, when I saw that you followed this story, I was very happy. No. Seriously. I couldn't stop smiling. I was smiling at my computer screen for at least five minutes and giggling and jumping up and down like I'm a two year old girl. I'm sorry if that's weird. I think that it's an honor to know that you like my story. You're one of the best writers I've seen on LR fanfiction. Sorry. I'm happy. I hope that wasn't weird or anything.**

**Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter.**

**This chapter is for all of my lovely reviewers, followers and people who decided I was worth the time to favorite this story. Seriously. YOU GUYS ROCK.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Bree's POV**_

To say I was scared was an understatement.

Well, in a tornado seemingly the size of The Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty combined, who wouldn't be?

I heard the wind and water sweep through the streets, and heard our own heavy breathing in the darkened storage space of the lab. The lights had shut down sometime ago, making the room dark and eerie. Only the red emergency lights of the lab provided any source of light, and they were bright. They give me a sense of comfort in this scary moment.

Chase, Adam and I kept saying to each other over and over again that we would be okay, but Chase had collapsed a few moments ago, his head lolling into Adam's mission suit clad chest.

A few hours ago, (it could have been two or three, but without my phone, I couldn't tell what time it was,) before the power shut down, we had decided to change into our mission suits for extra protection against the elements. Not that it would protect our faces if there were saber sized shards of glass hurling towards our faces, but if the glass were to hurl straight to our shins or shoulders or hands or chest, it'll bounce off harmlessly.

"Bree, you need to get to sleep." Adam says, glancing at me, then down at Chase and tightening his grip on my mid back, a source of comfort in the bleak time.

I shake my head, sweeping a fallen strand of my brown hair behind my ear. "I can't sleep, Adam." I admit quietly to him, shaking with fear, and I feel tears burn in the back of my eyes. "I'm too scared."

"Hey," Adam says gently, his words soothing my riddled nerves. "Don't worry. We're going to be fine, okay? Bree, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. We'll get through this together. We get through anything. We always do. Like always."

I shake with fear, my nerves at their peak. "A-Adam..." I sob, more fear pumping through my veins, making it hard to think.

Adam glances down at me, bringing me closer to him and tightening his grip on Chase as well towards his chest. "Bree, listen to me. I will not let anything happen to either of you. I swear. As long as I'm around, nothing bad is going to happen to you."

I nod and he wipes away a hot, salty tear that rolls down my cheek with the pad of his left thumb, and he strokes my hair gently.

"Bree..." He whispers soothingly. "Get some sleep."

"N-no." I mutter weakly, shifting into Adam's comforting weight, my head resting on his chest, where I can feel his heartbeat, strong and steady. I try to keep my eyes open, but I can already feel myself drift into restless and dark sleep.

**Adam's POV**

I glance down at my two sleeping younger siblings, wrapping my arms tighter around them, making them as comfortable as I can while being hunched against one of the lab's storage's hexagonal corners, making ourselves as small as we can in the dark. Luckily, the other hexagonal storage rooms connect to each other, so I think we're good on food.

Chase begins breathing heavily and rapidly. "Mmm...No..." Chase suddenly moans. His voice gets louder. "No. I don't. No. No. No! No! NO! NO! ADAM! BREE! COME B-BACK! COME BACK! NO!" His voice gets louder with every word until my ears ring loudly.

Bree snaps awake instantly, her eyes widening. "What's wrong?!"

"Chase!" I yell, shaking him roughly. "Wake up!"

His eyes snap open, and I can see tears in his eyes, and his breath comes out in sharp, short gasps.

"You okay, buddy?" I ask gently, wiping the sweat from his forehead, my eyes filling with worry.

Chase shakes with fear. "I-I-" He swallows. "Nightmare..."

"Oh Chase..." Bree says, rolling over me and plopping next to Chase. "It was just a nightmare."

He buries his face into her chest, winding his arms around her shoulders, his hands gripping her mission suit, just like he used to do when we were younger.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask gently.

"I was in the living room..." He begins, wiping a tear from his cheek, "and you and Bree were standing a few feet in front of me. The house was blown away, reduced to a pile of dust and a mishmash of broken furniture, and I saw the tornado whipping behind you. You two were holding hands..." He swallows again, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "And you were about to run towards me...But Bree tripped on a piece of rubble...And Adam turned to help her up, but then a piece of glass hit the back of your head. The wind was tearing at both of your clothes, forcing you both of you back. Even over the wind, I could hear Bree screaming at you to get up, Adam...And both of you tried to get up, but you couldn't. Then I ran, and starting running toward both of you, trying to reach you...And you stretched your hand toward me, and just as my fingertips touched yours, Bree, the tornado ripped both you and Adam away from me. I heard you both scream "I love you" as you both disappeared into the tornado...You two were holding hands. And I...I was left alone. For the first time in my life, I was alone." He sobs into her chest, and tears stream down both their faces. I can feel hot tears poor down my face too, and I encircle my arms around both of my sobbing siblings.

The only thing I can think of is that I hope like heck that Chase's nightmare doesn't come true.

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe that I got so much support for this story! I was going to do this chapter after I finished Love Him, Cuff Him, but I decided to post it now, since I couldn't resist posting it. Anyway, this second chapter was a little bit longer than the first one, (the first one was a bit of a prolog, and I wanted to see if anyone would read this,) but it was mostly a filler. This chapter was about Adam comforting his siblings, and the fear that Chase and Bree have. The nightmare was really upsetting to write for me. I hope I didn't make you upset. Anyway, if you liked it, please follow, review, and favorite! Don't hesitate to tell me any thoughts/comments you had on this chapter, or anything like that. I don't bite, I promise. I'll see all of you in chapter three of Tornado! Bye! :) Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, there, everybody! I'm back with chapter three of Tornado! Thanks, again, guys, for all of your support for this story, and all of my other ones too! :) I hope you like this chapter, and I'm flattered because you guys thought I was worth the time to check out, so thanks! I wasn't sure if anyone would read any of my stories, but I was pleasantly surprised, and I have all of you to thank for that! So thank you! This story is Bree centric, not Chase or Adam centric. Most of the time (like in other Fanfiction stories,) it's Chase centric, but I write Bree centric stories. Sorry if you thought it would be either Chase or Adam. Don't hate me please. But I love stories that center around Bree, if you haven't noticed. I love writing them about the middle Lab Rat. They entertain me.**

**And, I have a question: I've been pondering weather or not I want to start a Mighty Med fan fiction. I just started to watch some of the episodes on demand, so I don't know much about it. I only know from what I've seen, (and it's not a lot, so if I get any facts wrong, please don't grab pitchforks and torches and break down my front door. I like my house and my life, thank you very much) It's not on Netflix, either, (I think they're still shooting the first season,) so I don't know if I would get anything right, if there are any Mighty Med lovers in the Lab Rats fan fiction. The story would be an OFC/Oliver. If I were to write it, would any of you lovely people from the LR fandom read it? Because if not I wouldn't want to waste your time with anything as stupid as my hopes/writing. So, there will be a poll on my profile about it. Don't forget to check it out if you think that would be interesting. Thanks! :)**

**Here is the summary for Yours (Mighty Med Love Story)**

**Summary: When Mia, a girl with extraordinary bionic powers, meets Oliver and Kaz and the rest of the gang at Mighty Med, her life is tuned upside down. But, Mia has a troubled past, a scary present and dark future. Mia finds herself falling for Oliver, but her life is in danger. The FBI are after Mia, and will stop at nothing to get to her. Will the gang be able to keep Mia safe? (OCC & AU)**

**Yep. So that's it, right there!**

**Anyway, I will begin to reply to your reviews, so yeah. (By the way, my OFC from my Yours series, Mia, will reply too! If you don't know who she is, you may want to check out my Yours/Subject Mia series so you won't be confused. "Yeah, please don't hesitate to ask me a question about anything, regarding any story of Mia-Teresa-Davenport's. I don't bite."**

**Shoutout/reply time! :3.**

**Replies:**

**RazaraTheFirst (Chapter one reply): ****Thank you so much for clearing that up. I do not live anywhere near a Tornado zone, I just hear about them on the news and stuff, read about them in books and see them on social media and stuff like that. Thanks for clearing that up. And I really hope you didn't find that weird. I'm sorry if that ****_was_ weird. And I know that Chase does have the tendency to blurt out random facts. :3 In all honesty, I think it's adorable.**

**RazaraTheFirst (Chapter two reply):**** "Chase, sweetie, you scare me sometimes. Sometimes. Although, both of us would like to thank you for reminding me/us to never read a Stephen King novel. You saved my/her life from a lifetime of scarring and possible nightmares, so thanks. I/we appreciate it. :3."**

**Fawkes83:**** "Chase passed out from exhaustion and fear. Of course, wouldn't you if you were in his shoes? I know I would." And, like you asked for, here's the next chapter of Tornado! :D**

**Please enjoy this chapter! :)**

_**Bree's POV**_

Chase leans over and punches a few codes into a keypad that's on one side of the storage room, and there's a slight whooshing sound. I whip my head around towards the source and I can't see- but I feel and sense- that one of the storage rooms opened up, allowing cool air into our own hiding place- that was quickly become unbearable- making us sigh in relief.

"Bree," Chase murmurs, setting his arm back down and I can feel his eyes burn intensely into mine, "do you think something will happen to us?"

My heart almost breaks at how vulnerable he sounds. "No, Chase. I don't think anything will happen to us."

He sounds like he's three years old again, nothing like the teenager I know now. Adam is still the same now, like he was when we were little. Protective. It makes me feel safe.

Chase takes a deep breath. "After everything we've been through..."

I just nod. "I know."

"Leo, Tasha and Davenport have no idea..."

I nod again, my heart sinking to my toes at the thought of them thinking that everything is alright when it's really not.

"I'm going to see if the tornado stopped." I say, but cut off Adam and Chase's protests. "I'll only be a second." I reassure them, then use my Super Jump to reach the top of the storage compartment.

I try and lift it open, but it's too heavy. There must be debris blocking it.

"Adam, Chase, come help me lift this!" I yell down to them, my voice echoing off the walls of the compartment.

"How?" Adam calls back, "we can't stick to ceilings like you can!"

"It's not that far up. Chase, go to another hole and exit through that one and help us lift from the outside!"

Through the light of the emergency alarms, I can see Chase nod, then hear his footsteps receding away.

A few seconds later, I hear the shuffling of debris from above me, and I yell down to Adam to do the same.

I lift up the heavy debris, sweat beading my forehead from effort.

"Bree, are you okay?" The muffled voice of my younger brother asks worriedly.

I nod, despite the fact that he can't see me. "Yeah, my legs hurt a little bit."

"Hang in there, okay? Adam went to go see if there are any survivors."

That's Adam Davenport for you. He's selfless and always available to lend a helping hand to anyone in need.

I feel a droplet of sweat roll down my neck, and my legs begin to burn from the effort. I begin breathing heavily, my heart racing, like the time when I was in that harness and I was glitching because of my chip.

"Chase," I pant, "I don't feel too good."

His voice laces with panic. "Bree, what's wrong?"

"I'm very tired." I say, and pain rips through my head, right at the center of my brain, and spreads to the rest of my nerves, and it feels like I just swallowed fire, because there's an intense pain in my stomach suddenly, and my legs feel like jelly. My feet slip on the wall, but by some miracle, I manage to stay upright and not break my neck.

"I'm almost there, Bree, just try to hang on a little longer." I can hear the panic lace in his voice, and I can literally feel the desperation grow inside him as he digs, shouting encouriging words at me to try and help me stay awake because help is on the way and Adam will be here soon and I will be fine.

Dark spots dance across my eyes, slowly becoming surrounded by blindingly bright white light.

**Bionics shutting down...** The words flash across my eyes.

Oh no, no, no, no, no. This is bad. This is very, very bad! Davenport said that if I was using my bionics too much at the same time- I'm using my superspeed, my Super Agility and my Wall Sticking at the same time- my bionics would shut down on me. It's the same thing with Adam and Chase, too.

If _Chase_ uses _two_ bionic abilities at the same time, it puts too much stress on his bionic chip and his nerves system... and _I'm_ using _three_...

I can already feel myself start to slip from the wall, and my left arm gives out on me, and my fingers on my left hand burn like I just stuck them in a toaster or put them in bubbling oil or in a highly flammable chemical and my hands are raw and they full out burn.

I grunt, trying my hardest to get my limp and burning arm back up to claw away at the debris, but then my other hand gives out on me, making me cry out loudly in pain and exhaustion.

"Chase..." My legs slowly slide down, and my vocal manipulation glitches, making my voice higher than normal. "Chase, my bionics are shutting down! I'm slipping! Chase! Help me! Help!"

I can hear Chase digging faster and faster, screaming my name screaming for Adam to _come help him because I'm still down here and I could be dying _and screaming at the top of his lungs just in general over- is that rain and the loud howl of wind and the flashes of lightning I can literally feel because of the hair that raises on my arms? We can't catch a break, can we?- and telling me to hang on, but the darkness feels so warm and inviting. Maybe if I were to take a nap, I'd be better...

My hands give out on me, making me scream Chase's and Adam's names, tears streaming down my cheeks because _I know I'm going to die, _and then my legs give out a few seconds later.

Oh God. I'm going to _die_, after all we've been through...

As I'm free falling through the air, my life flashes before my eyes, a kaleidoscope of memories and warm flashes of everything good in my life, enveloping me in a warm blanket of warmth and calmness.

I remember meeting Leo for the first time, our first day at school, and dancing with Ethan, our first mission, Owen and I's first kiss, the football game Adam, Chase/Spike, Leo and I had, the popcorn sculpture Adam and I made together to make up for ruining Owen's butter sculpture, Leo making that video footage of me sleeping, (I'm not mad at him anymore for that.) getting my own room for the first time in sixteen years, Davenport and I playing guitar with that virtual concert in a can, going to the park with Marcus before we realized who he was, getting my job at TechTown, all of us playing pranks on each other, all of the life saving missions and the training we did, all the times we hugged, both separate and as a group, and myself saying: "No matter what happens to us, it was worth it."

It was, wasn't it? Everything we did was worth it, and I have no regrets. None.

And then everything goes black just as my body slams onto the storage room's cold ground.

**A/N: Well, that was really intense/sad to write, because Bree is my first favorite character in Lab Rats, and then Chase comes second, and Adam is my third favorite character. If you haven't noticed, I love writing Bree angst and Bree centric stories. They make me feel like Bree is appreciated by other people and there aren't really a lot of Bree centric stories out there in the LR fanfiction. :3 Anyway, if you liked it, please don't hesitate to drop of review, and remember that I answer as Mia Comenzo (My OC for my Yours series,) and myself, Mia-Teresa-Davenport. Check out my other stories, if you want. I'm not forcing you to, it's your choice. I have no control over your actions. Anyway, I'll see you all later with the next chapter of Tornado! :3 Peace out, and I don't forget that the poll is up on my profile about the Mighty Med story that I might write if you guys want me to. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! :D Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there, guys! Thanks for over 20 reviews in only three chapters! :) You guys rock. By the way, I have decided that I _will _do the Mighty Med fanfiction, but not right now, not while I'm working on two stories at once. I am going to wait until I finish either Tornado or Love Him, Cuff Him. I have too many things going on right now story wise. If I end up doing too many things at once, I just shut down. It's not fun.**

**But anyway! Even if you're not in the Mighty Med fandom, would you please give my story a try when I upload it? :3 Thanks for the support with that story. Seriously. I don't think I've ever had such loyal fans. It's official. I'm going to hug all of you. And yes, that means you, ********RazaraTheFirst's Demon!****Chase. Now come here before I poke you. I still have the blankets with me, so you can have one. :3**

**Oh, and guys, please read this explanation if you are confused about what happened in the last chapter. It made sense to me in my head, but I can't exactly rewrite that particular chapter now.**

**Here's what happened in chapter three of Tornado if you are confused:**

**Adam, Bree and Chase got trapped because of debris over the hexagon storage unit. (In the new lab. They were in one of the underground storage units to get protection from the tornado that was whipping outside. It saved Adam, Bree and Chase's life, but a lot of debris got over their hiding place, so they were trapped.) Adam and Chase escaped from one of the connecting holes because they were going to help survivors at Bree's request while she cleared the debris away from the bottom up.**

**(I know I forgot to address this, but Bree couldn't move at all. Her legs felt detached from her body and she was growing tired and weak, so any sudden movements would have made her bionics shut down on her instantly instead of slowly. She is clearly devoted to help Chase clear away the rubble with her last breath. There were chunks of concrete/wood/wet paper/you name it blocking her way, tightly packed together like wet sand, and the same goes for Chase's way as well. They were going as fast as they could to clear it all away.)**

**Adam was about to help Chase, but instead of accepting the help his brother offered, Chase told/demanded Adam to go help other people who might need it, (they were in a tornado, for corn's sake, and they weren't the only people who needed help! There were lots of other people too that could use Adam's super strength to clear away all the debris,) which left Chase alone to clear away the mountain high of debris that was stacked on top of the hole of the storage unit, and, not to mention, Bree.**

**Chase was helping Bree clear away the debris, but Bree was using her bionics too much, (please read the chapter to see what bionics she was using at the time,) so her bionics shut down on her, causing her to slip and fall.**

**(You know how when Chase was using his force field and override app in Sink Or Swim? How he passed out, and he's the most powerful bionic in the world, only after Krane? **_Two_** abilities could have killed him, because it put too much stress on his bionic chip. Now imagine Bree or Adam using **_THREE_** bionics. It would cause their systems to overload.)**

**I hope this explanation clears that up.**

**Now, it's reply time! Yay :3 (By the way, in my Yours/Subject Mia series, Mia and Bree are sisters. Only Adam and Chase are related to each other in my Yours series, so if Mia and/or Bree calls each other "sis," that's why.)**

**Replies:**

**RazaraTheFirst: (Bree's replying:)**** "Oh, I don't know, Chasey, do I SOUND like I'm okay? Cause I sure have NO idea."**

**Mia (Character): "Bree, don't yell at him like that!"**

**Bree: "Hey, it's not my fault. I couldn't help being sarcastic. Although, RazaraTheFirst's Demon!Chase made me sarcastic. Seriously, did it look like I was okay, Demon!Chase?"**

**Mia: "Yeah, well, tone it down, please. I think RazaraTheFirst's Chase might claw your eyes out. Demon!Chase, please don't kill my sister. She's Adam's girlfriend in Mia-Teresa-Davenport's Yours/Subject Mia series. She's very important in that series, so we'd both be grateful if you don't kill her. Thanks."**

**Bree: "Hey, are ****_you_**** the one whose trapped under a ton of rubble right now?"**

**Mia: "No."**

**Bree: "Then shut up, please. You're not even ****_in_**** this story.****"**

**Mia: "Yeah I know. But I'm right here, an invisible observer, if you will. And don't make me knock you out with my bionic powers, big sister, when you're better."**

**Bree: "Fine, little sister."**

**Okay, so that's them. Sisterly fights between Mia and Bree make me smile. :3**

**GuardianOfMusic27855****: Please look at the explanation. I'm sorry that it was confusing, but hopefully that cleared it up.**

**Sofi5565****: Please look at the explanation. I'm sorry that it was confusing, but hopefully that cleared it up.**

**Czechm8:**** Adam was looking for survivors of the town. Sorry about that. I forgot to address that. And thank you for the lovely reviews.**

**Once again, I'm so sorry about the confusion. Hope you enjoy this chapter (Chapter Four,) of Tornado. :) Now, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**"As usual, Mia owns nothing in Lab Rats. Anything you don't recognize is hers."**

**Go Adam! :3**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chase's POV**_

I sift through dirt and rubble, hauling up large chunks of concrete stones from the lab, ripping away wood and paper and other debris, kicking away glass. I still hear Bree's loud cries for help. It feels like someone is drilling into my skull when her voice reaches my ears, drowning out any sound but her voice. She sounds close to me, which motivates me to dig faster. I see my blood shine on the stones, and ignore the cuts I have from the dust and rubble. Bree's way more important than a couple of scratches I could easily fix up with some gauze...If I had any with me, that is. But my cuts aren't important. Bree's important. Finding her and saving her is important. My blood splatters like paint onto the stones, but I ignore it and pick up a stone and chuck it over my shoulder like it was a twig. Okay, either I have way too much adrenaline in my body, or I've gotten stronger in the past couple of minutes, or Spike is lending me his strength.

**It's not the first or second choice, Fudge Muffin.**

_Spike?_

**No, it's your fairy Godmother! Of course it's me! I'm lending you my strength to save Bree.**

I throw a piece of wood to the side, where it clatters with a small thump and rip away at paper and kick away about two and a half layers of dust and grit and paper, and a small scrap of metal in the process, feeling my desperation mount higher and higher until it feels like it's suffocating me.

_Why? I thought you didn't like her?_

**I don't like anyone.**

Well, I can't argue with that.

_Yeah, but why-_

**Because I just can't stand there in your puny, weak body while our sister might be trapped. Now, shut up and dig, or I'll have to break someone's femur.**

I do as he asks, which is really weird.

I scrape away a mishmash of debris, and keep throwing rocks away as I continue to dig, to try and find my sister in this mess of the once standing house.

Her voice is full of pain. "Chase, my bionics are shutting down! I'm slipping! Chase! Help me! Help!" I hear her panicked voice yell, and my eyes grow wide as my desperation spikes up yet again and my hopes slowly begin to get squashed, and I begin clawing faster and faster at the rubble, trying to reach my sister, to find her.

As I push rocks down from the pile and rain soaking my skin, I begin screaming for Adam, then screaming for help, then screaming at the top of my lungs in general over the howl of wind and the pounding of rain that doesn't seem to let up no matter what.

Adam runs up to me for what seems like a thousand and fifteen years later, his brown eyes wide. "Chase! Chase! What's wrong?! Where's Bree?"

I ignore him and keep digging, my hands a blur against the stones, scraping away more rocks and hurling away scraps of wood to my side.

"Chase! Where is-"

"She's down there!" I snap at him, my eyes filled with an intense burning light, not pausing to look at him as I throw a chunk of metal to my left and kick away glass with my feet before collapsing to my knees again to rip away more debris.

"She's_what_?" Adam demands, his voice shrill and filled with panic over the howl of wind and the relentless pounding of rain surrounding us.

Adam gets down on his knees, his face is white as a sheet.

I haul my brother up my with my left arm and scrape away the seemingly endless supply of rocks, silently thanking Spike for the extra boost of strength he's giving me. "You need to help me, Adam, please! She might not have a lot of time."

"How many bionics did she use at the same time?"

I pale. "Three abilities at the same time."

Adam's eyes grow wide and he lets out a string of curses, realizing what this means.

Then, he begins to throw stones away from the pile, and fear rises up in my throat, cutting off any chance to talk to my brother or to call out for Bree. But we keep digging, but doubt fills me, but it's pushed away as quickly as it came.

What if we're too late?

_**Donald**_

Sitting in the hotel room in Paris, Donald could sense something was wrong like how a bloodhound tracks a scent. Instantly. One of the kids are in danger, or maybe all three. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong.

He grabs the Ipad on the bedside table. "Eddy, send up feed of the house."

No response.

"Eddy, now." He says more forcefully, tapping the Ipad.

Still no response.

"Eddy! Now."

A fuzzy vision of what looks like an atomic bomb just dropped on a town shows up, and he frowns.

"Adam, Bree, Chase? What's going on?"

"Mr. Davenport?" Chase asks, his voice fuzzy through the feed. "Is that you?"

Donald hears something what sounds like broken glass being swept aside and onto the ground.

"What was that?"

There's a short burst of static, and he sees Chase's face, his face and hair caked with dust, and tears are streaming down his face.

"Mr. Davenport, we've been hit by a tornado!" Adam yells, then turns back to a large pile of debris.

His blood turns cold. "What?!"

"It was a really large tornado."

He ignores that. "Chase, Adam, where's Bree? Can I talk to her?"

Chase freezes in place, and Adam stops moving his hands for a few seconds before scraping at the pile harder.

"Guys? What are you doing? Where's Bree?"

They don't answer, and Chase sets down the Ipad and angels towards him and Adam and the pile, then he turns his back and scrapes away rocks, where they clatter onto the dusty ground.

Donald frowns, and he feels his heartbeat loud and clear in his ears, and his mouth is dry. "Guys, _where is Bree?_ Why are you guys digging? What are you doing-"

And then he realizes what's happened.

The Ipad slips from his grasp and clatters loudly, too loudly, to the carpeted ground of the hotel he, Tasha and Leo are staying at for their vacation. He doesn't think he broke it, but right now, in this state of numbness, he doesn't care. He's too busy processing what he thinks might have happened to Bree.

A high pitched, intense ringing noise fills his ears, and he can't breathe. He stumbles down the bed, his eyes wide as every fiber in his body is chocking with denial and grief. His blood runs ice cold.

Adam, Bree and Chase were in a tornado. Adam and Chase are fine, just shaken up, from what Donald can tell. They're digging at a pile...And Bree isn't anywhere in sight, and Adam and Chase are ignoring his questions. They are digging at the pile. And Bree...

Bree...

There was a tornado while he, Leo and Tasha were boarding the plane to get to Paris.

Bree is trapped under the rubble of the lab.

His daughter.

Donald can't breathe, and the noise in his ears gets louder and louder until he can't hear anything else except the ringing in his ears. His face is white and his hands shake and everything is fuzzy around the edges and he knows he's on the verge of a panic attack because he feels lightheaded and his lungs feel like someone just boiled them because he can't breathe and his hands are shaking and his legs burn from trying to stay upright.

Bree is trapped. Bree is trapped under a ton of rubble.

The world gets fuzzy, his legs give out on him, and he collapses to the ground, the world is a streak of white and he fights to stay awake, but the shock is too much for his body, and then darkness consumes him.

_**Adam's POV**_

Chase sits there in shock, his brown eyes are wide with tears streaming down his face. It occurs to me that he's thinking that we're too late, that Bree's dead, no longer breathing.

But I refuse to accept that.

I start scraping the rubble away faster than I previously did, and I hear and see out of the corner of my eye that Davenport fainted, because I can hear his body hit the bed in what sounds like a painful thud. But I can't worry about him right now. Bree's way more important than a fainted Donald Davenport.

There's a difference between the two: Donald Ryan Davenport is fine, Breeanna Rose Davenport might not be fine. I don't even want to think about it, so I pour my negative thoughts into digging faster and faster, determined to find my big sister, no matter what the cost is.

Chase jumps up and scraps away the coups amounts of rocks, sweat shining on his forehead.

It's five hours later of heavy lifting and breaking down in tears when Chase and I finally reach the bottom of the pile, and I see my sister.

And she looks very, very dead.

_**Leo**_

You know that feeling when something is wrong? When someone is hurt, or worse? That's what Leo was feeling when he walked into the hotel room.

He realized his stepfather was on the bed, out cold, his face as pale as a sheet, with an Ipad on the floor, but he ignored the flickering Ipad. He could hear voices, but he ignored them. His only focus was his passed out stepfather.

"Mom," his body goes on autopilot. "Get a cold towel!"

"What's-"

"Just do it!" He says, rushing to Davenport's bedside.

"Donald? Davenport, if you can hear me, move your finger a little bit."

His fingers move, much to Leo's relief.

His mom comes back with the towel, as requested. "Here," she says, "put it on his forehead."

Leo does as he's told, and Donald sits up suddenly, gasping, his eyes wide.

"Big D, it's just Tasha and I! Calm down!"

He doesn't listen. "Bree! Tornado! Debris! Trapped! Adam and Chase! Ipad on floor! House!" He gasps, his eyes wide.

"What are you-"

And then the words hit him like a ton of bricks, or he was just sucker punched by a kangaroo.

There was a tornado in Mission Creek, and Bree's in trouble.

**A/N: And there you have it folks. Donald realizes that the Lab Rats were in a tornado, Adam and Chase _finally_ found Bree, and now Leo and Tasha know that there was a tornado at Mission Creek. God, writing angst and suspense and drama are fun, but only for me, I think. Does that make me weird?**

**Mia: "Chase, stop poking me. Oh my god."**

**Chase: *Smirks* "No."**

**Bree: "Stop poking my little sister, Chase!"**

**Leo: "Bree, you and Mia are only a few weeks apart. Six weeks, to be exact. Chase, do not make me go all Mia's Commando App, er- Crystal for those of you who don't know who she is- on your butt. That's just gonna get ugly."**

**Adam: "And they say I'm childish..."**

**Break it up, you four. Adam and I are the only people who are being responsible around here, which is weird, no offense, Adam.**

**Adam: "Hey!"**

**...Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (Chapter four) of Tornado! If you liked it, please review, follow and favorite. You guys know what to do if you enjoyed. Feel free to do it, I'm not going to force you :3. I'll see you all with the next chapter (chapter FIVE, already, I can't believe it) of Tornado. Bye! :3**

**Adam: "Hope you enjoyed!"**

**Bree: "See you all later with Chapter Five of Tornado!"**

**Chase: "Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!"**

**Mia (character): "If you have any questions you'd like to ask me, don't hesitate to ask."**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for all the support! I will see you all later! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there, everyone! I hope every single one of you enjoy this chapter of Tornado! :3 Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and the follows and the favorites that this story has gotten! Seriously, I couldn't have done any of this so far without you guys. Reviews make me very happy. I love hearing all of your feedback! Please enjoy this chapter! This is just a slight filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :3 A certain man is introduced at the end.**

**(In my Yours series, Mia and Chase are a couple, as are Adam and Bree. Adam, Bree and Chase are NOT related, only Adam and Chase are related, and Mia and Bree are related in my Yours series.)**

**Mia: "Do not die on me, Bree!"**

**Bree: "Hopefully I'm okay..."**

**Chase: "Hopefully, Mia won't kill anyone because of Tornado!Bree's...Current...Er...Condition..."**

**Mia: "No promises, babe. Crystal might even make an appearance to rip out someone's spine. Just like Spike would. You never know with them. I think it could happen, so I advise everyone to take a step back."**

**Adam: "Oh boy..."**

**Okay, but Mia, if you _do_ kill anyone, just make sure you do it over there, away from us. I don't want to clean up your bloody mess, please. I just mopped these floors, dammit, and I intend to keep the floor clean.**

**Mia: "Okay, Mia-Teresa-Davenport. Now, I'm going to go take a nap."**

**Adam: "Just don't let Crystal out if you do manage to find someone to kill."**

**Mia: "No promises, Addy."**

**Now, it's reply/Shoutout time:**

******RazaraTheFirst (Mia replying)****:**** "Oy, love, why do you have that?"**

**Mia, that was **_**Razara**_**, not Demon!Chase.**

**Mia: "I know, but this is a very serious situation we're in right now."**

**Bree: "You used a British accent with your vocal manipulation, Mia. British accents are fun, aren't they?"**

**Mia: "Yeah. And, Demon!Chase, Yours!Adam says that you're kinda scary. What with the teeth and all, dude. Could you not try and kill someone while you're visiting, Demon!Chase? I'd love you forever."**

**Mia, you are in love with Yours!Chase.**

**Mia: "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't love Demon!Chase? **_**Everyone**_** loves Demon!Chase. Hell, **_**I**_** love Demon!Chase, and I'm from a completely different side of Lab Rats fanfiction!"**

**Leo: "Demon!Chase is like the Spike of RazaraTheFirst's Hunter/Hybrid series, but way more violent. I think?"**

**Bree: "I think so. Maybe we could make Yours!Mia into a demon."**

**Mia: *Rolls eyes* "Ha ha. And then Crystal would have to break your right leg and beat you savagely with it. Or just rip your head off with our super strength."**

**Bree: "Yeah, but I think Demon!Mia would make a good pair with Demon!Chase."**

**Mia: "Uh, I hope that wasn't weird, Demon!Chase. If that was, please don't kill any of us. It'd be most appreciated. :3"**

**Bree: "God damnit I thought Davenport got rid of the shippy teenage fangirl glitch."**

**Chase: "You're all idiots."**

**All: "Hey!"**

**Chase: "Except you, Yours!Mia, Mia-Teresa-Davenport, Razara, and Demon!Chase. And wow that feels really weird to say. I feel like I'm talking to myself."**

**Bree: "Anyway! I hope that Tornado!me is fine. 'Cause that would freaking suck if I was dead."**

**Adam: "And then Tornado!me have to go jump off a three story building."**

**Chase: "Adam..."**

**Adam: "No. It's my duty to protect you guys, no matter what story we're in. Whether it's Yours or On the Run/Subject Mia series, or Love Him, Cuff Him, or Tornado or RazaraTheFirst's Hybrid series, I can't fail."**

**Mia: "Adam, we're going to be fine."**

**Adam: "I'm serious."**

**Bree: "And so are we."**

**Mia: "Demon!Chase, you want anything eat or drink? We have snacks over in the kitchen. I have a feeling you might be here a while. But please, make yourself comfortable if you want to stay."**

**AllAmericanSlurp:**** SLURP! Hi :3 Thanks for the lovely reviews. I updated a lot of my stories while you were away, so you can go check them out if you want. Or not, I won't hold it against you. :3**

**Adam: "SLURP IS BACK! YES! WHOO! Mia-Teresa-Davenport missed you. :3 I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all did. Welcome back!"**

**Guys, we should really get to the chapter...**

**All: "Right. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter!" :3**

_**Chase's POV**_

Everything seems to go uncomfortably still in a matter of two and a half milliseconds. I can't hear anything for a few seconds after that before I break the silence, my voice shaking. "Oh my god." I breathe in and out shakily, my eyes widening at the sight of my big sister. "Bree!"

Adam jumps down into the hole, his eyes widening at the sight of our sister, lying there, lifeless and stiff, her hair spread out in a web of wavy brown hair, like she's really dead.

I turn to the Ipad, and bend down, grabbing the Ipad's white- but coated in dust- back. I see Tasha and Leo and Davenport staring at the screen with wide eyes, their faces pale and shock and worry written over their faces.

I only say three words. "Get here, now." As soon as I say that, the Ipad flickers out and dies.

In disgust and anger, I grip the now useless devise tighter in my dusty hands and throw it as far as I can, where I hear it shatter with a glassy crack into a million pieces on a rock about fifty yards away from where Adam and I are standing. I don't know how we were able to get in contact with each other, but I think that Eddy was on the Ipad, and he was able to connect Davenport and us together. And I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think Eddy just saved our lives.

Now I need to go wash my mouth out with soap-

Oh, right.

"Chase, are they coming back?" Adam asks, staring down at Bree with worry swimming in his eyes are as a warm tear traces down his tan- but dust encased- cheek.

I nod and attempt to swallow the thick burning lump that forms in my throat. "Yeah. They are coming soon."

He just nods, and I move over to Bree, sweeping her long brown hair out of her too pale face.

Adam's eyes swing towards me. "Chase-"

I know what he's going to say. "No. Shut up."

Silence for a few seconds.

And then again, "Chase- I-"

"Shut up, Adam." I say quietly, anger spiking in my veins.

Louder, "Chase- I don-"

And then I say louder this time, "Shut up, Adam." I put as much heat as I can into the words, but I suddenly feel drained of all emotion.

Once again, he tires to speak. "Chase, just _listen_ to me-"

I snap.

"SHUT UP, ADAM!" I scream at him, taking a step back so I can get a clearer look at him, rage boiling over in my veins. "JUST SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER FUCKING WORD COME OUT OF YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

Stony silence from him.

I feel my legs give out on me suddenly, and I can't breathe now.

Panic attack.

No no no no no. I have to be strong. Leaders are supposed to be strong. They can't break.

**It's one time, Chase.** Spike says gently. **Just let your emotions go. I won't call you weak.**

And I let go.

_**Leo**_

Leo's fingers drum impatiently on the car door's handle, his heart breaking at the sight of Mission Creek, his _home_, completely destroyed by a tornado.

Buildings could be rebuilt. Monuments could be restored. Sure, it'd take time, and a lot of money, but they'd get rebuilt, slowly but surely.

However, people can't be replaced, no matter how hard you try to fix them.

Davenport and Tasha had a mask of pure horror on their faces.

He sees Adam, Bree and Chase in the distance, and Adam is holding a very dead looking Bree in his arms.

He's aware of Tasha yelling out in fear and Donald taking a deep, shaky breath.

He stumbles out of the car and slams it behind him. It sounds too loud in the deafening silence. "Guys!"

Chase's head snaps up, and he whirls around. "Davenport!"

Leo jumps over a rock like he had Bree's Superjumping ability and lands right in front of them.

"Are you two alright?" Tasha asks, coming up to his brothers, her eyes wide.

"We're okay." Adam says quietly, tightening his grip on Bree.

"Are you sure you two are alright?" Big D asks.

"Fix Bree." Is all Chase says, another tear falling from his eye, and he wipes it away.

He nods. "We need to take Bree to the hospital. Adam, hand her over to me."

Adam immediately shakes his head. "No." He says in a steely voice.

"Adam-"

"No! Don't freaking touch my sister, Mr. Davenport!" He snarls, his eyes growing wide. "You touch her and I will _break every single freaking bone in your body_!" He's shouting now. His arms are shaking and he's taking deep, heaving breaths.

"I won't touch her, but we need to do something about Bree. How many bionic abilities did she use?"

"Three." Chase murmurs.

Donald curses loudly. "Then there's only one person who can save her."

Tasha frowns. "Who?"

"Douglas."

Leo wanted to laugh out loud.

He couldn't believe that Mr. Davenport would even _suggest_ that. He didn't think that going to Douglas and asking for his help wasn't even in Davenport's vocabulary. Even if he did help save Bree's life. Even as he said his brother's name, he looks pained.

"You're serious?" Chase asks, and Davenport just nods.

"I am serious." He says evenly.

"Well," Adam says, glancing down at Bree for a few seconds, "let's go."

_**Donald**_

It didn't take long to find him.

Chase used his GPS to locate Douglas, and they are currently standing at one of his houses in Kentucky, the self driving car is parked by his mailbox, it's shiny surface reflective in the sunlight.

Donald didn't know _how_ Douglas got a house in Kentucky, but it was a fairly good sized house in a friendly neighborhood, so Leo didn't mind.

Tasha and Leo (although, against his will,) decided to stay behind to help look for/help out any of the survivors, so it's just Davenport, Chase, Adam and the still too pale Bree in Adam's arms.

The door swings open, revealing Douglas, a frown that turns to an expression of worry when he sees Bree.

Donald can barely get the words out of his mouth. "Douglas, we need help."

_**Chase's POV**_

If this weren't such a delicate situation, I would have loved to laugh at Douglas's expression. But since this is a very delicate situation, I didn't even crack a smile.

Our father stands there, with a shell shocked expression that Mr. Davenport said that.

"You're...Actually admitting that you need my help? For the second time in less than a month? Wow, Donnie. I'm shocked." He smirks.

Adam's eyes glow a dangerous shade of red, his face turning red in the process. "Shut the hell up about your stupid sibling feud. Fix Bree, _now_, or I will burn two holes into your skull without hesitating for a fraction of a millisecond, _father_." He snarls.

Douglas nods, his eyes wide. "Right. I'll do everything I can. Follow me."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Tornado!**

**Mia: "Ooh, Douglas is introduced! I wonder what will happen next. Demon!Chase and RazaraTheFirst, if I were to clone myself, could I smash Krane's head in your series? 'Cause that would be awesome."**

**Ah great, Yours!Mia has an obsession with demons now. Oh lovely. I blame you, Demon!Chase. Hah, just kidding. I don't. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D See you all later with the next chapter of Tornado! Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there, everyone! I'm back with chapter six of Tornado :3 Please enjoy this chapter. :D By the way, the first chapter of the Mighty Med fanfiction is up! So go check it out if you're interested!**

**Bree: "Don't forget to follow, favorite and review if you like it!"**

**Mia: "Yeah, and don't hesitate to ask any of us from Mia-Teresa-Davenport's ****Yours**** series a question, either in a PM or a review on any story of hers! We will reply and put our replies in the next chapter, like we're doing for RazaraTheFirst :)."**

**Yay! It's now replies/shoutout time:**

**RazaraTheFirst:**

**Adam: *Does Whale Call like in Finding Nemo* THANK YOOOUUU, ZARRAA, FOOORRR CLEAARIING THHHAATTTT UUUUPPPPP.**

***In normal voice,* But, like addressed in previous chapters, Mia-Teresa-Davenport has ****_no idea_**** what she's talking about with the tornado experiences. She only knows one thing: Get the fuck away from windows and get to a closet/other safe structure, like the lab, for instance."**

**...Did Adam just insult me? Did he just insult me?**

**Adam: "No."**

**Okay, good. But uh, seriously, if we helped out Zara with anything for your Hunter story, then that counts for something! :3 I'm quiet glad we could help you out, dude. I call everyone dude, so please don't take offense to that :3. And yep. I added Douglas. He originally wasn't going to be in this story, but I thought: ****_Why not? He's Douglas. He can save Bree. He's such a good character, even though he's done some bad things in the past._**

**And I can just imagine Demon!Spike. Oh boy. Things would get messy, fast. o:**

**Mia: "Demon!Chase, can I hug you? Just a little? :3 I won't touch your ears, I promise. No touching your cat ears. I hear that they are sensitive."**

**Chase: "Babe, you can hug me. I'm Chase."**

**Mia: "...That works." ****_But not as good as a hug from Demon!Chase, but Yours!Chase is my boyfriend. Although Demon!Chase would probably claw my eyes out if I tried to touch him. Please don't kill me. It'd be bad for Mia-Teresa-Davenport's Yours series and these A/N's Zara and Mia-Teresa-Davenport seem to like so much._**

**Er...Anyway, while Chia's hugging and Bradam's sharing food and giggling and other fluffy things are happening between my two favorite couples in the world, let's get on with this chapter. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**(And Zara, pass me the popcorn. When Hunter gets updated, I have a feeling I'll need to have it by my side. :3)**

_**Chase's POV**_

To be honest with myself, and the rest of my logical experiences/encounters with Douglas Davenport over the past year or so that Adam, Bree and I have know him, I honestly, and with one hundred percent assurance, did _not _know what I expected when I walked into Douglas's living room for the first time in a rather okay looking house that is his and a neighborhood that was seemingly friendly, and a house that _wasn't_ a stolen house in Kentucky, (Because that only happened _three times_ in _three different states_ across America.) was a decidedly suitable living choice for Douglas.

When I stepped into his house, I expected maybe a few wooden and non-wooden chairs, two or three of them missing a much needed cushion, placed randomly around the room in no particular fashion, a few multicolored blankets on a wooden desk or a coffee table that has seen better days, or spread out on the floor, a dark red couch pushed up against the wall for hell of it, a ratty old TV on a box plugged into a yellowing, slightly sparking outlet in the corner of the room by the ratty red couch, a dark green carpet rolled out onto a chipping oak wooden floor, and maybe even a few torture devices stacked neatly- or messily, take your pick and deal with it- into a corner of the tan and white colored painted room that passed as both the living room and the dining room.

Because, you know, what major sociopath and slight psychopath _wouldn't_ have a few torture devices that could string up your organs like squishy, fleshy and still drying party streamers onto a wall and hanging from the ceiling or on the ground in a bloody pool or redecorate the walls in a horrible shade of dark red?

Because, well, it _is_ only common sense, here, people.

Duh.

And that's kind of what Adam, (who is still carrying Bree in his arms protectively), Davenport and I walked into, minus all of the torture devices and the talk about having your guts hanging from the ceiling. That would hurt. Those weren't there.

The rest of the predicted stuff, however, _was._

Sometimes having an overactive mind sucks, and sometimes it doesn't. And right now, what I just imagined goes in the _sucks_ category. Big time.

**Can I smash a chair up against the window?**

_No._

**Damn. You never let me do anything fun.**

_That's because you rip metal like it was made out of paper instead of METAL._

**Syrup head, who is back at the house with Tasha, decided that it was a good idea to amp up my bionic aggression at the talent show! You can't blame me for wanting to rip the kid's left arm off.**

_And his right arm wasn't any good?_

**Are you high**_, _**sir?**

_I don't know, _I mock to Spike, _have you been drinking tonight, sir?_

**Bitch.**

_Jerk._

We continue to walk with Douglas to a control panel on a wall near the kitchen. "Prepare to be amazed!" He says dramatically.

Adam gets agitated. "I'll be amazed when Bree's alive and healthy, fuck you very much."

Douglas stares at Adam. "Someone's on their period." He mutters.

Adam's eyes turn another dangerous shade of red. "Yes, because I'm currently bleeding out of my you know what right now." He glares at Douglas and kisses Bree's forehead. "Stop being dramatic or I will have to cut your body open with a knife, right from your foot and slicing up to your brain."

Isn't it shocking how _fucking scary _Adam is when he's like this? Sometimes I don't even recognize my older brother.

Douglas gulps. "Right." He says, glancing down at Bree before turning back to the control panel again. "I've got my only daughter to save."

_**Donald**_

He wasn't impressed with Douglas's lab, to say the least. Sure, Douglas wasn't as awesome as Donald is, but the lab was...cute, but it was nothing like Donald's amazing lab. Douglas's lab was cute.

Yeah, that was it. That was the word. Cute.

And he totally ignored the fact that Douglas had a flat screen TV in the lab.

"Adam, put her on the cyber desk." Douglas instructs, and Adam quickly did as he was told, placing her down onto the table.

"Adam, Chase, you need to leave." Donald says, stepping up next to his brother and helping him prepare for whatever he needs.

Sure, they disagree on a lot of stuff, but for once, they can agree on something without heisting: Saving Bree.

"Are you insane?" Chase demands, glaring so harshly at Donald that he winces. "We will not leave her side."

"You guys need to leave, now!"

"No!"

Douglas's face twists up. "Do I have to use the Triton App?"

The fear on Adam and Chase's voice is plainly there, and they quickly back up, with one last look at Bree, and they turn on their heels and run away.

"Did you have to threaten them like that?" Donald asks loudly, glaring at Douglas.

Douglas just shrugs. "I had to do that. I had to get them out of the room."

"Yeah, but threaten them with the Triton App? That's low, even for you." The coldness seeping through Donald's own words shocks him, but his face remains in a mask.

"Donnie-"

Donald holds up a hand to cut his brother off. "Save it, Douglas. Right now we need to focus on saving Bree."

And they get to work.

**A/N: Aw man, Chase and Spike bickering is a bit of a new one for me, but it was fun to write. It was a good little break from the drama that was going on. And, Adam being very overprotective of Bree makes my heart melt through my body. Seriously. The only other time I saw anything with Adam/Bree sibling "if you touch her again I will rip your skull off and soccer kick it off a roof without hesitating" look was with the fight with Krane during Taken. But anyway, that's enough about my Bradam ship antics. Hope you enjoyed this chapter (Chapter six) of Tornado. See you all later with the next chapter of Tornado! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there, everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D The first ever chapter of the new Mighty Med fanfiction I wrote is up! Go check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks :3 Oh, and by the way, I changed the summary to this story, if you couldn't already tell. Please don't hate me for doing that, it's just that I didn't think the summary fit the story properly. It felt...Off.**

**Replies/Shout out time:**

**RazaraTheFirst:**

**I'd start screaming and praying if a tornado came my way.**

**By the way...Yours!Mia isn't doing too well right now, so she'll probably blow up at Demon!Chase sometimes. Don't take it personally. She loves him like a little brother, she's just...Hormonal, right now. Thanks :3 (Grabs a handful of popcorn for this A/N: :3) I'd also like to thank you for mentioning me at the end of Chapter 22 of Hunter.**

**Mia: "Hey, Demon!Chase, this _innocent bystander_ has a _name!_" *Huffs and glares at Demon!Chase angrily***

**Bree: "Um, Demon!Chase, just warning you right now: My little sister is very emotional/hormonal like if-you-offend-me-I-will-rip-out-your-damn-kidneys-out-and-throw-you-out-of-a-five-story-window right now. She'll probably say a shit ton of stuff she doesn't mean right now, and snap/blow at you a lot."**

**Mia: "AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, DEMON!CHASE?"**

**Adam: "Demon!Chase, uh, to clarify some more... Mia has to calm down a bit...She's kind of...Oversensitive right now. She's on her...You know what... And she is _very_ worried about you guys in Razara's Hunter story. She doesn't normally act like this... So if _she_ attempts to claw _your_ eyes out, (not the other way around,) or hug you, whichever comes first, please try not to kill her."**

**Mia: "GOD DAMN IT I HATE ALL OF YOU! WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO ME? SHUT UP! DEMON!CHASE WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME? I'M USUALLY A NICE PERSON!"**

**Adam: "Teenage girls are scary when they are like that. So just beware of her wrath, Demon!Chase. She'll probably start sobbing in a few minutes. She'll have a ton of mood swings. And none of them good."**

**Chase: "...Hey, other me, good job on Krane. Oly clawing the psychopath's eyes out was a plus. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go calm down my girlfriend."**

**Oh, and sorry if the quotes don't make any sense whatsoever. It's the first time I'm trying something like this. I hope you enjoy Chapter Seven of Tornado, everyone. :3**

* * *

"**_Losing people you love affects you. It is buried inside of you and becomes this big, deep hole of ache. It doesn't magically go away, even when you stop officially mourning." __― Carrie Jones, Captive_**

* * *

"**_Heroes aren't always the ones who win. They're the ones who lose, sometimes. But they keep fighting, they keep coming back. They don't give up. That's what makes them heroes." ― Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire_**

* * *

_**Adam**_

I oh so subtly decided to maintain my healthy level of anger at the world and worry for Bree out on a few chairs. And some trees that were in the back of Douglas's not stolen house. And a small wooden shed by burning it to the ground with my heat vision. And a tearing apart few cars with my bare hands and stomping on the scraps of the now useless cars with my super strength.

Oh you know, after all, it _is _just a typical Thursday afternoon for the Davenport family. Don't act so shocked.

I found myself jarring back to reality, and I realized that for the past five and a half minutes I was blindly raging throughout the neighborhood, punching and melting anything I could within reason. Like the mailman's truck, for instance. (I just thank God that the mailman wasn't in the mail truck at the time, or...Whoops.)

I hear Chase walk up to me. I don't even have to turn around. I can tell it's him. Intuition god damn_ rocks_.

"Adam-" Chase says, walking up to me, his hands raised in surrender. "You could hurt someone."

I whip around and glare at him. "Does it-" I step towards him, my fists clenching up, "look like-" I loom over him, anger filling the emptiness in my voice, "I give-" I grit my teeth together, "a _fuck_?" I snap, and my eyes turn red as I glare down at him.

Chase blinks. "No, no it does not look like you give a fuck."

I step away from my little brother, the anger leaving my eyes. "What do you want, Chase?"

"I'm concerned about you, Adam."

I snort, crossing my arms over my chest. "That's a first."

"I'm being serious, Adam," he says.

"And so am I." I counter.

We don't talk for a few seconds, and Chase speaks up again. "Adam, you have to be ready for anything."

I arc an eyebrow. "Ready for anything?" I echo, "Chase, our sister is on a desk, dying. I'm being as ready for everything as I can."

"I know you are, but you have to realize that Bree might not make it."

I take a deep breath, resisting the urge to shove him. "Don't you dare talk about her like that."

"Adam-"

I shake my head violently, taking a step back. "Bree's not dead. She isn't dead. She can't be dead, not with all we've been through."

"Adam...I'm just trying to prepare you for the worst."

My hand twitches, and I resist the urge to break his nose. "Bree will be fine, Chase."

Chase hesitates. "Adam...I'm not so sure."

I slide down to the ground, feeling myself shake.

Chase slumps down next to me, rubbing my back, comforting me as I resist the urge to break down in front of my little brother.

"Hey..." Chase says gently, "Do you want to go back to the house?"

I nod. "I need to be next to Bree when she wakes up."

He simply nods, and tears burn in my eyes, but I blink them away quickly, not wanting to show Chase that I'm about to cry.

He helps me up. "That sounds wonderful, Adam. Lets go back."

"Okay." I say softly, and Chase and I walk back to Douglas's house.

_**Chase**_

To be honest, I didn't want to take another step inside that house.

I couldn't make myself do it, couldn't sit down in the cushion less chair, couldn't sit down by the old TV, but I had to. I had to do it for Bree.

I think the only reason I'm alive is because of Bree. She's the reason I do anything anymore, why I keep fighting, and she's the reason why I do not want to jump off a four story building.

Adam slumps down to the floor, groaning and rubbing his stomach. "Would it kill Douglas to bring us some snacks?"

I scoff as I look down at my older brother. "Adam, we can't go into the kitchen! That's rude."

"Yeah, but he's our father. And papa needs cheese and crackers or he's gonna flip out."

I roll my eyes at that statement, and Adam gets up and disappears into the kitchen that isn't even remotely ours. Once he's gone, I lean down, resting my elbows on my knees, and staring down at the label for Davenport Industries that's on my mission suit, and once again, my overactive, all knowing brain decides to pay me a visit.

What if Bree _doesn't_ make it? I can't lose my big sister. She's Hustle, Adam's Muscle, and I'm Flash Glue. How could we be a team if we loose Bree? How could we be a _family_ if we loose her? We wouldn't be able to hear her sarcastic and witty comments, we wouldn't be able to hear her complain how much she hates us, Adam and I wouldn't be able to prank her anymore, there would be no more group hugs (because how can you have a group hug with only two people?) and we wouldn't complete missions anymore. I don't think Adam and I would would try to get up and go put our mission suits on, much less be able to get to the missions and complete them safely and efficiently. We'd probably just sit there, and Davenport would throw his phone at the wall every time a mission alert went off.

Bree is very important to the team and to the family. I don't think I'd even bother to get up of my capsule in the morning when/if Donald rebuilds the lab, knowing that Bree wouldn't be next to me. It would crush me into a million pieces.

"You have your brooding face on, Chase. I'm going to ask you to stop, because it is starting to creep me out."

Adam's voice makes me jump, and I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"What were you thinking about, short-stack?" He plops down next to me on the couch and begins to chew his snack that he made.

I decide to ignore the short comment and run my hand over my face, glancing over at my older brother, whose frowning. "Just...Bree."

Adam's face darkens. "What about her?" He asks me.

I sigh heavily, collecting my thoughts. "What if she doesn't make it?"

His eyes turn red again, and I quickly move on. "How would _we_ be able to move on?"

His eyes turn back to their normal color once I say that, and his dark brown eyes become filled with sadness and he scratches the back of his head, looking hopeless for the second time in less than a few short, but seemingly never ending, hours. "I don't think we ever would move on." He says finally after a minute of silence.

"So how the hell are we supposed to prepare ourselves if Bree, our _sister_, dies, Adam?" I ask, not even caring that I am contradicting my own thoughts.

Adam shakes his head miserably, and he drops his face in his hands. "I don't know, Chase, I don't know." He sounds close to tears.

Silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there, guys! I hope you enjoy chapter Eight of Tornado!**

**Replies:**

**RazaraTheFirst:**

**Bree: "Mia happens to be allergic to cats."**

**Mia: *Sighs* "I am. It sucks."**

**Chase: "And Mia is also a super genius, other me, so you and I don't have to be alone on this, other me."**

**Mia: "Ah man, bionics freaking rock."**

**Adam: "Right then, and HybridSeries!Douglas, you aren't drunk. You're sober."**

**Mia: "Yeah, and how _did_ that," *motions to Yours!Chase and Demon!Chase,* even happen?"**

**Oh boy...**

**If you liked this chapter, please don't hesitate to put a review in that lovely box on the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_**Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering." - Paulo Coelho.**_

* * *

_**Tasha**_

Tasha could tell that Leo wanted to break something. Call it mother's intuition, but she could tell by the expression on his face.

He's worried about his family, of course he's going to look like that.

They were sitting down on the couch at Rose's house with a cup of tea in their hands, and they were being smothered by Rose, who was constantly asking if they needed anything.

"Mom," Tasha had reassured her mother, "we're fine. We're just waiting for Donald to get here with the kids."

She didn't say that Bree might be dying.

"Oh you know me, I just like to see if my two babies were alright. After that tornado, you two must be exhausted."

"We're fine, mom." Tasha tried to reason, but Rose didn't listen.

"How about I get you two some more blankets?"

Oh boy...

* * *

"_**Don't fade away like everyone else has. I don't want to wake up one morning and realize you're not there."**_**_- Unknown Quote From Tumblr._**

* * *

"_**Sometimes I wish I would just disappear into thin air, leave the pain and the misery of this cold hearted world, I wonder who would miss me, if anyone would even show a little sympathy to my family, probably no one I was just a little no one anyways." - Kashmir Foley.**_

* * *

_**Adam**_

A few weeks have passed. Yes, you heard me, _weeks_. Bree hasn't woken up yet.

It's now been nineteen days since the tornado happened in Mission Creek, and both Davenport and Douglas are working nonstop to try and fix her. I've only seen them eight times in the past nineteen days, and for only a minute or two, either for a quick sandwich or a drink of water or making a beeline for the bathroom.

He doesn't talk. Either of them. They just work, work, and work some more. Honestly, it's driving me insane.

Leo and Tasha have been contacting us constantly from Rose's phone to Douglas home phone, asking _how we were doing_, and _were there any updates on Bree?_

It'd be the same thing, every single response for the past nineteen days is the same. _We're fine, and I think Bree might wake up soon._

I fucking hate lying to them, but I have to keep our spirits up in some way shape or form, even if we have to lie to them.

Chase isn't doing so well. He doesn't talk. He doesn't even bother to get up from his position on the couch. I'm worried about him.

And, on particularly bad days, he gets up and breaks stuff. Douglas doesn't get mad at him.

I've been glitching a lot. I threw one of the old wooden chairs out the window, ignoring the glassy shatter and the pieces that got on my shirt, and a rather large shard got into my elbow, but I didn't mind. The pain distracted me from what was going on down in the lab.

Chase had yelled at me to get the shard out, and, when dark red, thick, hot blood, _my blood_, ran down my arm and began to pool on the floor rapidly, I had to pull it out, making me wince in pain once or twice, and Chase jumped up from his spot and gotten the huge ass first aid kit that could heal an army and then some. He set the larger than necessary first aid kit onto the floor and opened it, revealing a bunch of medical items that I didn't pay attention to when Chase said them.

He had opened up a bottle of alcohol and put it onto my cut without warning, making me scream in pain and glitch, and I accidentally threw my little brother into the wall with my blast wave ability, creating a Chase sized hole into the wall, which, mind you, isn't very big. It cracked the plaster, destroying everything around us. Chase fell to the floor, groaning in slight pain, stunned for a few seconds. He got back up a few minutes later, picked up a few things that fell onto the ground, danced around the now shattered TV's glass shards that had flew around the room. He picked up the first aid kit, which had flipped over, and then calmly resumed patching up my cut with a few other medical items and their names that I hadn't even bothered to pay attention to during medical training that Davenport had given us when I was eight, when Bree was seven and when Chase was six years old, but they worked like a charm, and then he put the stitches in, and, once Chase had finished and put the needle and thread away back into it's pouch inside the medical kit, sternly warned me not to use my elbow a lot for the next few hours.

Apparently, my bionics would help me heal faster if I don't use my elbow for a while, and I decided to play it safe and listen to my brother.

Davenport and Douglas hadn't even ran upstairs to see what was wrong, which I was grateful for.

Bree was a lot more important than a shattered TV. A lot more.

"Chase, can I rip these damn stitches out now?" I ask my little brother as he began to place stuff back into the medical kit. "How long has it been?" I complain.

"Six minutes," he answers, not bothering to look up at me as he placed some band aids back into it's box and then rerolled some gauze back into a ball and placing it into it's pouch.

I groan in annoyance.

Chase sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I pushed you, Chase." I apologize.

He shrugs. "It happens. You glitched. There's nothing to be upset at."

"But I hurt you." I protest grimly.

"I've had worse." He says grimly, and I don't say anything, knowing how right he is.

"Adam, you didn't hurt me that badly. I'm fine." He says, fixing his shirt.

I just nod, and then bite my lip as I fiddle with the hem of my shirt, refusing to look at him directly in the eye for fear of seeing if he's angry with me or not. I'd rather not see the anger in his eyes. "Chase, how do you think Bree's doing?"

"She's strong, Adam. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." The words are sucked of any emotion. Those nine words are constantly said throughout the day, and have been for over two weeks.

I nod again, and Douglas walks into the room, and Chase and I stand up at the sight of him. We always do whenever Douglas or Davenport walk into the room. "Douglas? How is she?"

"Her vitals are stable." He answers. "A lot more stable than they were two weeks ago. She's responding well to everything we're doing, so that's a plus in my book. It's a step in the right direction."

I almost wanted to hug him. "So she'll be okay?"

Douglas just shrugs as he walks into the kitchen, opening up a cupboard to get a cup of water. "I don't know, guys."

"Well, you'll do everything you can, right?" Chase asks.

He nods. "Yeah. Everything." He quickly drinks the rest of his water before placing it in the sink and walking away, back down to his underground lab.

Chase sighs as he walks back to the couch, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he slumps down into the cushions. "Adam, what times it?"

"It's twelve thirty at night."

"Okay. I'm going to bed, Adam. Night."

"Night, little brother." I say, and stand up in a corner of the living room, then smooth down my hair, glancing down at my clothes. I'm just wearing a simple black t shirt and white cotton sweatpants, but it's comfortable enough to wear.

Chase moves away to go get changed into his pajamas.

I lean up against the wall and fall asleep standing up.

* * *

"_**I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?" ― John Lennon**_

* * *

"_**You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control." ― Megan Chance, The Spiritualist**_

* * *

"_**There are many who don't wish to sleep for fear of nightmares. Sadly, there are many who don't wish to wake for the same fear." ― Richelle E. Goodrich, Dandelions: The Disappearance of Annabelle Fancher.**_

* * *

"_**I still get nightmares. In fact, I get them so often I should be used to them by now. I'm not. No one ever really gets used to nightmares." ― Mark Z. Danielwski, House of Leaves**_

* * *

"_**Finnick and I sit for a long time in silence, watching the knots bloom and vanish, before I can ask, "How do you bear it?: Finnick looks at me in disbelief. "I don't, Katniss! Obviously, I don't. I drag myself out of nightmares each morning and find there's no relief in waking." Something in my expression stops him. "Better not give in to it. It takes ten times as long to put yourself together as it does to fall apart." Well, he must know. I take a deep breath, forcing myself back into one piece." ― Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay**_

* * *

_The wind tears at my clothes as I blink awake. The sun shines down on me, bright, warm, and inviting. I'm in a meadow, and there is very high grass, as high as my shoulder blades, that pokes at my exposed skin, making my arms and legs itchy._

_A girl materializes in front of me, smiling softly, with brown hair and brown eyes._

_Bree._

"_Hey, Adam."_

_I freeze. "Bree? Where...Where are we?"_

"_This is a dream."_

"_How are you contacting me?" I ask, curiosity swimming in my veins._

_She shrugs as she runs her hand through her long hair. "I don't know. I just reached out to you, and then this happened."_

_I frown. "Me? Why me? Why not Chase or Leo or Tasha or Davenport or Chase, or even Douglas?"_

"_I will, in a few minutes." She reassures me. "I just...I just wanted to talk to you." Her voice is laced with panic._

"_Bree? What's going on?" I ask, and fear prickles through my stomach and expands rapidly in my stomach, leaving a bad taste in my mouth._

_She looks like a ray of sunshine, radiating warmth, making me tempted to walk over to her and hug her, to keep her in my arms and make her stay, but I can't. This is a dream._

"_Something's going to happen, Adam. I need you to be prepared for it."_

_I try to ignore the alarm in her voice as I move toward her. "What's going to happen?"_

_She sighs. "It's complicated. Even for Chase to understand."_

"_Please explain." I beg._

"_It involves Krane, and you and me and Chase. Something bad is going to happen, Adam, and soon. I don't know when, or where, or why, or how, but it will."_

_My blood runs cold through my veins now. "What do you mean, it involves Krane?"_

_She shrugs. "I don't know. That's the only thing I know. It's strange. I feel like I can see into the future or something."_

"_Bree..." I breathe, my eyes wide. "What else can you see?"_

_She shuts her eyes. "I can see you and Chase and Davenport and Douglas standing there, and your eyes are wide. I think you are yelling something...And I'm standing right there and I turn around, and I see Victor Krane, and then I hear you guys running towards me, screaming at me to run and get out of the way, and then something happens, and then everything goes black." She opens her eyes again. "That's all I know right now, Adam." She sounds frustrated. "I'm sorry."_

"_That's okay, Bree." I say. The meadow begins to fade around us, like a wall of darkness is enveloping the world. "What's happening?" I ask, backing away from the darkness that slowly creeps towards us. "Are you okay?"_

"_It's okay, Adam. I'm okay." She says, and to my horror, Bree is also fading away._

"_Wait, Bree!" I shout, my eyes wide as I run up to her. "Where are you going?"_

_My baby sister just smiles at me warmly. "You are just waking up, Adam. Don't be alarmed."_

"_Bree, please explain what's going on!" I beg, wrapping my arms around her waist and planting my feet there to try and make her stay right where she is, but it's like hugging mist. She's fading too quickly, and the darkness is gaining on my subconscious. I can't wake up now, I need to find out what's going on._

"_Don't worry, Adam. I'll...I'll see you later, okay?"_

"_Okay." I sniff._

_She smiles warmly at me once again, and the darkness gets more intense and she begins fading more and more. "Night, Adam."_

"_Bree!" I yell, but it's too late._

_She's gone._

* * *

My eyes fly open, and I breathe heavily in the darkness, trying to calm down my heartbeat that's pounding in my chest, so loudly that it drowns out any other sound besides my breathing.

I feel tears leak out of my eyes and I hear them plop gently down onto the carpeted ground.

I slide down onto the ground, feeling numb as I bury my face in my hands and try to wipe away the seemingly never ending waves of hot and salty tears that stream down my face.

What the hell just happened? Bree contacted me, and gave me an ominous warning. _Something bad is going to happen, Adam. It involves Krane, and you and me and Chase. Something bad is going to happen, Adam, and soon. I don't know when, or where, or why, or how, but it will._

I draw my knees up to my chest and muffle my sobs into my hands, inhaling and exhaling shaky breaths as tears stream down my cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that certainly was an intense chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Let me explain something in case you are confused about the dream that Adam had:**

**First things first, Bree has gained a new hidden ability.**

**Her new power: Dream Walking - Bree can appear in people's dreams, she usually use this to communicate with people. She uses this when she can't find the person she's looking for, or when she wants to talk privately.**

**Basically, Adam and Bree talked when he was sleeping and she talked to him with her new ability, and she delivered a message/warning to him, as Adam explained, which is obviously foreshadowing, if you couldn't tell. I might go deeper into Adam's thoughts about the warning in the next chapter.**

**Mia: "Tornado!Bree has my power now? Huh. Good job, Tornado!Bree, for gaining the new ability."**

**Chase: "Yeah, good job, Tornado!Bree. Hey, other me, why didn't you rip off Krane's head? We would have _loved_ that. Yours!Mia would have probably hugged you regardless if you would claw her arm or something. Both Mia-Teresa-Davenport and Yours!Mia jumped up and cheered when they read that Krane lost his eye..."**

**...Anyway! Hope that cleared any confusion you might have. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) If you enjoyed, please follow, favorite and review. I'll see you all later with the next chapter of Tornado! Bye :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I can't believe I've gotten sixty five reviews in less than eight chapters! That's the most I've ever gotten in one of my stories in less than eight chapters, so thanks for that! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Tornado!**

**By the way: I watched the new episode of Lab Rats (You Posted What?!) And can I just say that it was ****_amazing_****. I won't spoil anything, but it had just the right amount of action and angst. Enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING: THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS (BUT NOT THIS CHAPTER,) MIGHT/****_MIGHT NOT_**** CONTAIN SPOLIERS FOR YOU POSTED WHAT?, BUT NOTHING DRASTIC.**

**IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SEE ANY SPOLERS FOR YOU POSTED WHAT: HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW AND GO READ ANOTHER LAB RATS STORY. I do not want to hear ANY complaining. I'm deadly serious. If I hear any complaining, (either through reviews, PMS or messages on other stories,) I will not continue this story. This is just a warning. Any single complaint I hear coming from any of you, in any shape or form, even if you come to my house and attack me, I will not continue this story.**

**Thanks.**

**By the way, After watching You Posted What?! I have decided to make a fic about it. :3**

**Here is the summary:**

The Lab Rats are torn away from each other. Now, desperate to get back home, they have to fight dangerous enemies along the way. It doesn't help that Krane and his partner are back and out for blood, and that there's a bionic army looms over the Lab Rats heads... It's a fight for survival, and there can only be one winner... (Bree centric, AU/Continuation to You Posted What?!)

So...What do you guys think? Should I write this story after I'm done with Five Times and Tornado? Leave a review! Thanks.

**Replies:**

**RazaraTheFirst:**

**Mia: "Yeah, please, no, Douglas. I really don't want to know about your romantic methods. That's just weird."**

**Chase: "Just curious, HybridSeries!Douglas, do your romantic methods involve jumping into a volcano? Cause that'd really burn."**

**Bree and Adam and Yours!Mia and Mia-Teresa-Davenport simultaneously: "Oh my ****_God_****."**

**Chase: "Hey, that was funny!"**

**Mia: "No, baby, it wasn't. Sorry. And as for breaking his neck, Demon!Chase, I completely agree with that. Ooh, maybe HybridSeries!Adam could snap his neck or something sometime in the future or something, although I don't know if Adam would actually kill someone, no matter who it is. (Although, I think Krane is an exception.) It wouldn't be pretty, but it'd rid the world of one asshole and psychopath, so why not?"**

**Hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

"_**This life is what you make it. No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. […] The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. […] Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about." ― Marilyn Monroe**_

* * *

_**Adam**_

I didn't know what to do.

The next morning, Chase and I are sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Like Leo said, Douglas can cook.

He made a few stacks of pancakes, both normal and with chocolate chips that are still melting. He made enough scrambled eggs to feed three states in America and enough bacon to make Mark Lyle, the world record holder for eating 54 slices of bacon in five minutes, puke.

Chase gave me that knowledge while he was chewing on a bite of chocolate chip pancakes, something I didn't want to know while I was shoving a piece of bacon in my mouth.

I try to ignore the warning that Bree gave me last night, but the words echo throughout my mind.

_Something bad is going to happen, Adam. It involves Krane, and you and me and Chase. Something bad is going to happen, Adam, and soon. I don't know when, or where, or why, or how, but it will._

I continue to pick at my pancakes with obvious disinterest, and Chase notices this immediately.

"Adam, what's wrong?" He asks, sipping his orange juice and setting it down again, worry filling his hazel eyes.

I can't tell him. I feel like if I do tell him, I'll be betraying Bree's trust somehow. So I lie.

"Nothing." I say with a tight smile. "I'm just worried about Bree."

Okay, so maybe that _wasn't_ a lie.

He nods, eying me suspiciously as he sips his orange juice, and I force myself to swallow the lump that forms in my throat.

"Are you sure that's all you're worried about? You seem distant."

I nod again. "Yeah. I'm fine."

And that was lie number one.

_**Chase**_

I knew my older brother was lying the second he said he was _fine_.

Lies are dangerous, even though Adam and I have been lying to Tasha and Leo, saying how Bree would be fine every time they called us.

Does that make us bad people? I think it does, but at the same time, I don't think it does. Adam and I are protecting the people we love by not telling them the truth.

We're protecting them, right? We're doing the right thing by making sure Leo and Tasha know that Bree will be fine? (Lie)

Now I just don't know if my little sister will ever be fine.

I'm literally going insane. I need to get out of this fucking house. But where can I go? I can't go home, because I don't have superspeed. I don't really want to go home, not after the tornado. There are memories of the lab and Adam and I that I don't want to see and emotions I don't want to feel. I can't use Mr. Davenport's car, because, well, I don't think he'd appreciate it if I went for a joyride to clear my head.

"I'm going out," I announce to Adam a few seconds later.

He looks over at me and frowns. "Where are you going, Chase?"

"I can't stay here." I say grimly. "I need to get out of this damn house." I stand up and run my hand through my hair, grab my jacket and slam the door behind me.

* * *

"_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. […] 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away." Seether and Amy Lee, Broken lyrics**_

"_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. […] 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough." Seether and Amy Lee, Broken lyrics.**_

_**"You've gone away. You don't feel me here anymore." Seether and Amy Lee, Broken lyrics**_

* * *

I blindly stumble around the neighborhood, blinking back tears that threaten to fall with every beat of my heart, feeling hopeless.

What the hell did we do to deserve this? We're good people. We save the human race on a daily basis. We helped save Principle Perry when she was in danger. So why does everything bad happen to us? We're just three bionic teenagers. Can't the universe just give us a break once and a while?

I slide down onto a bench and look at the sky, running my hand through my brown hair.

For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do.

* * *

**Mia: "Hey guys. Mia-Teresa-Davenport apologizes for the horrible chapter. She hopes you guys won't kill her. This is more of a filler, but she wanted me to tell you that she hoped you guys enjoyed it regardless of "how much it sucks." She's currently up in her room, smashing her head against a wall. She's still attempting to recover from You Posted What?!, because that episode messed with her head. Badly. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3 I think I speak for Mia-Teresa-Davenport when I say that she hopes that you guys won't break the door down and maul her. See you all later with the next chapter of Tornado! :) Hope you enjoyed! :3."**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Mia here back with chapter ten of Tornado! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Replies:**

**RazaraTheFirst:**

**Leo: "Demon!Chase, quick question: How's other me doing? Tell other me I said hi. :3."**

**Bree: "Well, Mia-Teresa-Davenport ****_does_**** like angsty/comforting Chase and Adam, and hurt, well, me."**

**I do. As for my input, I honestly think that there should be more of that in Lab Rats. Three Minus Bree, Quarantined and Which Father Knows Best are three of my favorite episodes, because they all focus around Bree. :3 And this is why I like to write angsty fanfictions about Bree, because, well, she's my favorite character after Chase.**

**Aw, I think Demon!Chase likes me as a friend :3 *Hides behind Yours!Adam***

**Yours!Douglas: "Mia-Teresa-Davenport-" *stares at other Douglas with wide eyes* "WHAT THE HELL?!" *Motions to HybirdSeries!Douglas* "CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ME?!"**

**Well, then...**

**Don't forget to review if you like it :3.**

"_**A family held together by a web of white lies, no matter how big or how small, is a broken family. It's not pretty when you see the result. It's scarring. But when a family is held together by trust and love, that is a strong family. That, however, is a beautiful thing. Families become stronger that way, and the bonds between those people gets stronger until it's virtually unbreakable, even when things might get dark and when you think all hope has been lost. Do not get those two mixed up or you'll be in a world of hurt, and everything you know can come crashing down on you one day. And to think that your now broken family started with a simple white lie." - Mia-Teresa-Davenport.**_

"_**White lies can pile on top of each other, causing more white lies to form and then **__**those**__** lies can rapidly expand into something evil, something that's guaranteed to spiral out of your control. That can be dangerous for a family and their relationships. Families can break apart at the seams that way, and it can effect your relationships with them and other people for the rest of your life. It can ruin your whole life. I've seen it happen. It's not pretty. So do yourself a favor and do not tell white lies to your family or friends. Your family and your friendships can break that way." Mia-Teresa-Davenport.**_

"_**You can't erase the bad memories that are burned into your head. You can only prepare yourself for more." Mia-Teresa-Davenport.**_

"_**Because those bad memories are a part of you, and you can't erase a part of you, no matter how many times you shave another layer of lies off of your soul, no matter how hard you try to get rid of them, to scrub the memories clean and get rid of them forever. But there is a problem with that. You can't erase a part of your head, you can't erase a part of your memories, you can't erase a part of your brain, and you defiantly can't erase a part of your soul." Mia-Teresa-Davenport.**_

"_**The memories are the worst part of missing someone close to you..." - Mia-Teresa-Davenport**_

_**Chase.**_

I walk around town, adjusting and smoothing down my sweatshirt. I've been walking around the town for a few hours now, just clearing my head. Or trying to, at least. I honestly don't know what to do with myself anymore.

My feet drag over the concrete sidewalk, not caring that I could damage my shoes. Why should I care? I just want Bree back.

That's the only thing that's important now in my life. My big sister, who'd make me laugh when I was feeling down, and would threaten to slap someone at four hundred miles an hour if they hurt me. My slightly annoying, phone obsessed sister, who wanted her own room when Adam and I wouldn't stop annoying her. My big sister who slipped and feel on the old lab's greased floor when Adam and I set up that fake mission alert to prank her back for her failed attempts at pranking us. When Bree broke her bionic chip not too long ago and saying how sorry she was after, how she wanted back in the team, and all the times Adam, Bree and I hugged, all the times we were (and still are,) protective of each other, all the times we looked after each other. I just want my sister back.

I enter a nearby Starbucks and order a Caffe Espresso Frappuccino and a Flourless Chewy Cookie, watching the people stroll by as I sip my drink, swirling my straw around the Styrofoam cup with disinterest.

My phone rings suddenly, and I glance at the caller ID to see that it's Adam.

"Adam?" I ask, frowning as I take a bite of my cookie, "what's wrong?"

"It's about Bree." He says, sniffing.

I swallow, my heart rate speeding up in the process. "Bree?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's about Bree."

"What's wrong, Adam?"

"Bree's awake."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey there, guys! :3 This story is coming to a close, unfortunately. I think there might be like only two chapters left or something like that. By the way, Survival of The Fittest is now up. :3 It was posted yesterday, and the second chapter of SOTF is up as well, if you want to go check it out. Warning, though. ****SOTF contains spoilers for You Posted What!?**** I do not want to hear any hate about it in my inbox about it. That is the only warning you will get. I'm deadly serious about that.**

**This chapter is very short. I only had three minutes to throw something up before I was out for the rest of the day.**

**Replies****:**

**RazaraTheFirst:**

**Leo: "Wait, me Leo or your Leo?"**

**Mia: "Smacks both Yours!Douglas and HybridSeries!Douglas on the back of the head with some super strength* "Stop arguing like three year olds or I will cut you heads off. Do we understand each other, ****_Douglas_****?"**

**Adam: "You might want to listen to her, both Douglas's, because she's not "****_in the mood for your shit"_**** right now. If you don't want to have your prostate cut off and thrown to a pack of wolves, I suggest you both shut up, like right now. She also has the power to mute people."**

**Mia: "I do. It's awesome. Like me :3."**

**To jasmine: I saw it on Kids on Demand.**

_**Adam**_

I wanted to cry.

When Chase entered through the door, his eyes are wide and he looks so fucking happy it's actually bringing warm tears to my eyes.

"Where is she?" He looks over at me, grinning.

"She's downstairs, slowly waking up." I reply, and Chase doesn't say anything. Instead, he grabs my arm and runs over to Douglas's lab, grinning like a madman as he throws something onto the table. Huh. It's a Starbucks muffin.

I frown, but drag him down to the lab to see that Bree is slowly sitting up, moaning in slight pain.

"Ow," she groans, "my head hurts."

I burst out laughing and tears stream down my face until I'm full out sobbing with hot tears streaming down my face.

I run over to her and crush her into a hug, burying my face into her shoulder, and I hear Chase come up to us and hugs us too until we're all sobbing.

"So," Bree says, smiling at us, "what did I miss?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, this isn't an update. This is the last AN for Tornado. This story is completed. I have decided to end it there because I'm working on Survival of the Fittest. Sorry if you thought that this was an update, but this story is ****completed.**


End file.
